Maximum Ride The Next Journey
by DeeCohan
Summary: Max and the flock visit each parents in turn. what will they find and what will happen on the way? R&R M&F.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Maximum Ride nor any of the characters mentioned they all belong to the talented James Patterson

**A/n**: I have only just gotten the book, and finished it. I read it in a day I was powerless I couldn't put it down. And already I have tons of ideas of how I can write what happens after The Angel Experiment ended. This is my first attempt at a Maximum Ride fic; I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter one**

As the wind rushes past my past my face and howls in my ears I look over at the flock. Angel is flying happily, close to Iggy with Total and Celeste under her arms. Iggy was as usual trying to get a feel for the air. Nudge was just below Angel and was happily chatting to Gasman although he didn't seem to be listening, it would surprise me really. Then there was Fang, at the front leading the pack, his face was so free, expressionless. He looked so free, so at peace with the world. He was born to be in the air, well obviously he was, but it suited him so perfect. In the air he could just let go, be whoever he wanted to be. No false pretences, no needing to act brave, no need to be the strong silent type that he normally does. He's just free, just gliding along like it was the most normal thing in the world. He looked over at me and I smiled at him, he gave me a small smile in return and continued to lead us to D.C.

That is where our journey will really begin, I say _our_ journey loosely, it's not really my journey, and it's theirs. Fang, Nudge, Gasman, Angel and Iggy's. Thanks to The Institute of Higher Living we had their parent's addresses. Mine however wasn't there, was it really true? Was Ari my brother… his words still echoed in my head "You really hurt me; I would never have hurt you. Not like this." I still can't believe it; I had no intention of killing him whatsoever. I just wanted to make sure that the others could get away. Then of course there was Jeb. Shouting that I had just killed my brother, if that was true that would mean that Jeb would be my father, or that our mother was the same person. Possibly both, but it was just so hard to think about… Jeb had betrayed us. It was all a test I am beginning to think that he hadn't saved us from The School. More like the School had an extension.

If I did have a chip in me that made the erasers be able to track us, then why did it take four years for them to find us? Unless they had orders to stay away from us… It was just too much to think about… my mind was clouded with so many different thoughts. Ari, Jeb, Washington, what would the others find when they look for their parents? Would they want to stay with their parents? Would their parents just deny their existence, would they even be there? What would I do if they all decided to leave me, leave the flock to be with their blood families? Just then Ella and her mother popped into my head… I could visit them I suppose, stay with them for awhile while I was trying to figure out my next move. Which would probably to go after Jeb, after all that he had done… I need to know why? If I was his daughter why would he let me be experimented on? Why would he let the School do what they did, where was her mother?

"Max … I'm…" Nudge began.

"Hungry. Yeah ok, there are some trees over there, lets land behind there and look for something to eat, on the voice of course." I cut her off. She was always hungry, that was just one of the many things that I loved about her.

As we touched down everyone automatically retracted their wings and hid them beneath our clothes. As I looked around I saw that Angel was talking to Total, she was such a sweet heart, I didn't want her to grow up, I wanted her to stay sweet forever, but I knew that wouldn't happen. She is already changing, she is already starting to adapt to using her powers for personal use. Like when she got that woman to buy her that ridiculously expensive bear.

"Max, are you ready?" Nudge asked as she walked past me and began to walk towards a McDonalds. We all followed eagerly, hungry and exhausted from the flight. We would have to stop at some point to rest up, but I had the feeling that none of the flock would want to stop until they reached their parents.

As we walked into the café and sat down we immediately felt uneasy. I looked around, noticing Fang doing the same. I couldn't spot anyone who could be an eraser. However I did look up to see the kids who I had saved from Ella. They were together on a table, eating with what must have been there parents.

I stared in the opposite direction hoping that they wouldn't notice me. Fang gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head and looked at the menu. "So, what is everyone ordering?"

Everyone's eyes automatically turned to their menus. Everyone except Fang that is, he was looking at me as if he knew something was wrong. We just stared into each other eyes, he trying to read me, me trying to not look away and act embarrassed. I know that I shouldn't have kissed him, but I just couldn't help it. I was just so relieved that he was ok that I just did. No thinking involved. I don't even know what my feelings are for him yet. I've lived with him for four years, and I should feel the same as I do about Iggy and Gasman but I don't, that much is obvious.

"Can I take your orders please?" the waiter asked as he came to the table. He must have been around 16 or 17 maybe, fairly tall. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Not bad looking really. However, I felt Fangs intense stare.

"I would like … The chicken Burger and chips, a side salad, and lemonade please. We'll order dessert later."

The waiter nodded and wrote down my order and looked expectantly at the others. As they all started to order their food I looked at Fang. He was looking from the waiter to me with his eyebrows raised. I just shot him a glare and got up to go to the toilet.

I had to walk past the bully's to get to the toilets. I looked straight ahead at the toilet door, trying to keep any contact with them to a minimum. I heard them whisper, but I don't think it was about me, well I hoped anyway. There is no reason why they should recognise me, I mean I had that makeover and all; I looked completely different from the girl that they had seen.

I walked back towards the table and they didn't even look at me, so far so good. We sat down, ate, _a lot_ and then paid. Just as we left I heard one of the boy's immitating a gun noise. I chanced a glance back and saw that they were looking at me and the one who must have been the leader started to get up. The parents paying no mind to what their children were doing carried on eating and chatting to each other. I walked out and told the others to go and look for a map so that we could find out exactly where there parents were. Fang looked suspicious but wanted to find his parents so he left too. I waited, I knew that the boys would be after me, it was only a mater of time and if I could keep the flock out of my mistakes, I would.

"Hey bitch. We still owe you for the broken bones you gave us." I turned around to see the leader or the so called gang advancing on me. I decided not to run, just yet.

"Really? How do you plan on repaying the favour when you are too slow to catch me?" I asked cocking my head to the side trying to give a look of seriousness on my face, when I was really dying to laugh. They wouldn't get their guns out, not when their parents were inside and when the street was pretty crowded.

"Well I personally want to break every single one of your ribs, both arms and legs. I will let the others do what they want after that." I laughed at him. I decided that I was already humouring him, and while I was here chatting to them, the flock could be back at anytime.

"Whatever, I have to go. Nice meeting you guys again though." With a little wave I turned around, I knew that wouldn't go down well. The leader grabbed my arm and swung me backwards towards him. He reached his arm back and sucker punched me, making me lose breath. This kid could definitely punch. His mates stood watching, while the leader tried his best to hurt me. I turned and spun out of his grasp. I grabbed his arm as a turned, span around and pinned his arm behind his back. The others thought it was time to get involved and came at me. I kicked the one in the leg and he fell to the floor. I brought my knee up and cringed as I felt his nose break as my knee connected with his nose. He was lying on the floor clutching his nose.

Meanwhile another of his friends had circled behind us and grabbed me from behind, using the same technique I had just used and soon had my arms pinned behind my back, the leader spun around and started punching my stomach and face as his friend held both arms. I tried to kick, but it was useless, I struggled but was powerless to do anything, I just had to wait for him to tire out. All of a sudden my arms where free, I punched the leader in the face as he hadn't realised I was loose. He soon dropped to the floor. I turned around to see why I was let go, only to find Fang on top of the who was holding me and was punching him repeatedly in the face, I looked back to the café to see the parents standing looking around for their children. _Finally _I thought.

I turned back to Fang who was still punching this kid, who was now just a bloody mess.

"Fang! Come on we have to go." He didn't reply so I grabbed his arm and stopped him punching, he growled and looked up into my eyes; he was angry, worse than I had ever seen him before. "Come on"

We ran back to the woods, were the others were waiting, Fang had offered to go and find me and found me being punched to a pulp. Luckily my face wasn't bleeding but my stomach felt like hell, at first chance I would check it out.

"What happened back there?" Fang asked as soon as we were air born and out of hearing site of the others.

"Just some stupid kids playing up, nothing major." I said with a shrug.

"Nothing major? Max they were beating the crap out of you." I looked into his eyes and for the first time ever, he looked away. He had never backed out of anything before why did he start now.

"You know you didn't have to keep punching that kid, you only had to get him off me." I said as we passed over some huge houses with swimming pools in the backyards.

"Well he was holding you while his mate was using you for a punching bag; I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

I smiled at him "Thanks. Listen about what I….."

But he cut me off "Not yet Max, they can still hear us remember, we have sensitive hearing, especially Iggy."

I nodded, that wasn't really the reason he didn't want to talk I knew that. Was he embarrassed? Did he feel guilty because he doesn't feel the same? How does he think I feel? How do I feel? Great, just great, more question to wrap my head around.

"My parent's house is just ahead of us." It was Nudge.

**A/n: Hope you liked it; drop me a review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Nudge's Parents

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so please don't sue.

**A/n:** I think there are going to be around 10ish chapters, I'm not certain yet though. Thanks for all of the great reviews, I love them all. I am going on holiday from the 10th September until the 17th and probably won't be able to get on until then, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry.

**Chapter 2**

Nudge lands behind the same bush that she had before. The woman she had seen before wasn't outside her mobile home this time, but a T.V could be seen from the window.

"Which one is it?" Max asked

"Number 4625, the one on the end" replied Nudge with a shaky voice.

Nudge just stands there looking at the door, unable to move towards her parents place. What if they didn't like her? What if they didn't remember? What if they see her wings and freak out?

"Nudge, it will be fine. We will all be here for you, if anything happens that you don't like, we will take off straight away ok? We won't let anything bad to happen to you." Max said as she put her arms around Nudge's shoulders and started to guide her to number 4625. She could feel Nudge shaking and knew that if she were in the same situation, that she would be doing the same. The others would all be in the same place at some point over the next few days, she wasn't. She wasn't sure if she was relieved that she didn't have to go through all of this, or be upset about it?

Nudge raised her hand and knocked the door three times. "Yeah, hold on." Then the door opened, the same woman from before opened the door, only now she had long curly locks flowing down mid back. She didn't have a cigarette in her hand nor was she drinking. She just looked at the kids, "Yeah?"

They all looked at Nudge but she was just staring at the lady with her eyes open wide. Unable to speak, after a few seconds of silence Max spoke.

"Where sorry to just turn up like this, and we expect it to be a great shock for you. There isn't really anyway to say it, but just to come out with it. Eleven years ago did you give birth to a girl you called Monique but was told she died?"

The woman just looked at all of the kids and then to Nudge "Who are you?" Nudge put her hand out for the woman to shake it and said with a braver voice than she must have felt.

"I'm Monique."

The woman just stared at Nudge; no one moved or talked for a while, just wondering what the woman was going say and hoping that she would be the one to break the silence. However Angel turned out to be the one to talk first.

"She remembers the name, she remembers the child and she also remembers the long years it took to get over her child's death."

All eyes turned to Angel and then back to the woman. She jumped forward and hugged Nudge.

"My baby girl. My sweet baby girl. I thought I had lost you." The woman said. Nudge was now crying. The flock left them to their privacy and were careful not to listen in on their conversation. However they stayed in sight so that they would know straightaway if anything was wrong.

After a while Nudge and her mother disappeared into the mobile home. The flock waited with baited breath. They all knew that Nudge would fly out in an instant if anything was wrong. They waited and talked amongst themselves for twenty or so minutes before Nudge came out to greet them. Just before she reached them she turned and waved, they could see her mother waving back.

"I did it, I found my mum and she's great. I showed her my wings." There was a collective gasp amongst the group. Nudge shook her head. "She said that it was her fault for letting him manipulate her so easily but loves me no matter what."

Max looked out at the passing traffic, she knew this would happen, she knew that once Nudge and the rest met their parents they would want to live with them, but it never hurt quite expected it to hurt as much as this.

"I told her I'd visit as soon as you lot had met your parents too."

Max looked up to see Nudge smiling at her. "Like I would miss seeing everyone's parents and making sure that everyone is ok."

Everyone hugged her and waved to her mum. They walked back behind the bushes where they had landed and took off. The next leg of the journey? Washington D.C, Iggy's parents.

The flock flew together, like it was meant to be, but Max knew that sooner or later, the flock would just be her. She couldn't shake the feeling that one person leaving would hurt more than the rest, but she refused to believe it. She loved everyone the same and they knew it.

**But your love for him is a different love, right, Max?**

Damn, the voice was back.


	3. The Motel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, so please do not sue.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but college and work are taking over my writing duties at the moment, but I hope to be able to get more writing done soon.**

**Chapter 3**

As the flock flew towards Washington Max is still having conflicting arguments in her own mind, yeah you guessed it, with the voice.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said into the wind, with it howling so loudly none of the flock could hear her.

'**Really? Are you sure about that? I am in your mind you know, I know things before you even realise it.'**

Max looked over at Fang, he was just gliding, effortlessly. He looked so perfect just flying doing nothing else. She started to wonder what he was thinking. What was going through his mind when he was flying? Was he checking the ground below him as I do? Looking for erasers? Or was he thinking about his parents and what was to come? That was the main question in her head. The voice was gone now, but his words were still there. Was it true? Would he be the one who hurt her more than the others?

They were flying for a while when it started to grow dark.

"Hey guys." Max shouted as she flew closer to the flock. "Let's go down, there's a motel just up ahead, we can get some rest and sleep for the night on the card."

Almost immediately everyone flew to the ground. It still marvelled Max, even now, that the flock follow her orders without questioning them. They must trust her a lot, probably like she trusted them, with her life. That or they are just tired and hungry, she laughed at her own joke.

As everyone landed and folded in their wings, Max started to walk towards the door of the motel. She came back out with a set of keys five minutes later.

"We have the biggest room they have; it's normally for large families. There are two double beds and two singles. That means two get a bed to themselves, and the other four pair off and share a bed." Nudge ran past Max and grabbed the keys of her as she ran by. Max just shook her head laughing; Nudge had to get the best bed right? Just then Iggy, Gasman and Angel came running past. She knew they would want a good bed too.

Fang and Max were left behind walking next to each other in complete and utter silence, but it was comfortable, neither felt the need to talk. As they reached the room it was obvious that the others had chosen their beds. Nudge and Iggy had the separate beds and Angel and Gasman were jumping on one of the doubles. Max looked at Fang.

"Looks like we, get to share a double bed." Fang nodded.

"Looks like it."They walked in shutting the door behind them.

That night they all ordered a whole lot of room service, so much that it took two bus boys to bring it to their room with curios looks on their faces. After finished off their huge piles of food, all of the flock put their hands stacked on top of each other then separated to their beds.

They were soon of too sleep after the hard days flying and seeing Nudge's parents. Max lay awake, wondering if everyone else's meeting with their parents went just as smoothly.

Flashes of computer screens, the flock's names, addresses, photos and a picture of some mountain areas flashed painfully across Max's mind that night. She couldn't get it to stop, she held her head in her hands, worried it might explode and it sure felt like it would. Tears were streaming out her eyes, she couldn't stop them, and the pain was just too much. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrapping around her, she was being cradled to someone's chest as they were speaking into her ear. It was Fang. Then the pain stopped. She opened her eyes to look into his fearful ones.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a very concerned voice.

She nodded "Yeah, the headaches are getting worse, the flashes are getting more and more in depth. I don't know what to do to stop them."

He nodded "Just go to sleep ok?"

She lay back down, her head still on his chest. They both lay silently for a while, slowly Max drifted of to sleep with the sound of Fangs beating heart in her head.

Sunlight streaming through the dirtied windows wakes up Max. She is still lying on Fangs chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not. Instead she got up and walked out of the door, no one was up yet, but they would be soon.

As she returned with everyone's breakfast she notices everyone is still asleep. Unusual for them, maybe it is earlier than she thought. All she had to do was walk past Nudge's bed with the food wafting slowly towards her and Nudge was up in a flash, soon followed by the rest of the gang. Max smiled and laughed. Predictable.

They leave an hour or so later. Fang didn't mention what had happened that night, but he did smile at her. As he did it, Max felt her heart beat skip a beat. The rest of the flight towards Washington was pretty uneventful.

Well, apart from Angel nearly dropping Total and Max caught Fang gazing at her with glazed over eyes, as if he wasn't really looking at her but was somewhere else in his mind.

"It's just below us now" Max said. They had reached their next destination.

Iggy's parents house.


	4. Iggy's Parents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just like playing with them a little bit.**

**A/n: I know it has been a long time since I wrote in this, and I'm sorry. I've neglected all of my fics for a while, and now its time to get back into them. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 4**

As the gang headed towards Iggy's parents house Max looked over at Iggy. He looked scared and excited at one time. Max felt another pang of loss, even though no one had left yet, they undoubtedly would.

As they landed Iggy asked the gang for a description of the house. Nudge launched into and explanation. "It's a big white house, with a perfect garden and a white picket fence. There's a cute dog in the back garden, a post box at the end of the pathway. Are you ready to go in?"

Iggy took a deep breath. "Yeah let's get it over with."

They all walk up to the front door, albeit slowly. Everyone looked at the door then at Iggy, but it was Fang who reached his hand up and rapped the door with his knuckles. Startling everyone, they all looked up at him surprised. He just shrugged his shoulders.

After a moment or two an elderly lady opened the door and looked at the kids expectantly. "Hello? How can I help you?"

"Erm… my name is Iggy. And I know my parents used to live here, or maybe they still do. They gave me up for…. Adoption a long time ago, do you know who or where they are?"

The elderly lady looked at Iggy and for the first time spotted his white eyes. She sighed and invited them all in. Once they were in and sitting down the elderly lady asked them if they would like tea or biscuits. Nudge readily agreed as did Angel and Gasman. Fang and Max declined however, maybe from nerves or the fact that they were still from breakfast, Max didn't know which.

"Thank you." Everyone chorused once they had received the tea and biscuits.

"No problems dear. Iggy can I just ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead." He replied while he was attached to Max's arm. She could feel him shaking but she knew it wasn't from fear, just anticipation.

"Now I don't want you to think that I am rude, but are you blind?" Max felt Iggy relax some.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

The old lady smiled sympathetically at the others. "I'm sorry dear. Well you came to hear about your family? Well let me think. I moved here around ten years ago. The house was just finished being re-built."

"Re-built? After what?" Iggy asked as he learned slightly forward.

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this. But the house was burnt to the ground about a few months before I moved in. Of course I had my kids with me then or I wouldn't have had such a big house. The young lady, who lived here, was in the house when it happened along with her 2 week old daughter. The father had left them, when he found out they were pregnant. Poor dear. The firemen came too late; they found the young woman and her daughter in the nursery upstairs. The young lady was trying to protect her daughter. They both died from smoke inhalation. I am so sorry my dear. I don't know if it was your mother, but if it was. I am sorry for your loss. I think that she and her daughter are buried at the cemetery down the road if that is any help to you."

Max felt Iggy slump and then he replied to the woman in a shaky voice. "Thank you for your help, even though it is not the good news I was hoping for, at least some questions have been put to rest. I don't want to intrude on you any longer. Thank you once again. Max?"

"Okay we'll go mate." Everyone got up at once, and thanked the lady again and left. Once they were out of the house Iggy asked to be taken to the cemetery. Just before leaving the lady had told them the young lady's name. They all went in search for the grave.

It took them only 10 minutes to find them. They were buried together.

"What does the gravestone say?" Iggy asked as they reached the stone. As Fang had been the one to find it.

Max took a deep breath "It says '_A beloved mother and daughter Sara Rowe 1970 – 1995 died at twenty five years old and a mother of two.' _And then for the daughter '_A loved daughter and sister Brooke Rowe 23rd May to 6th June died at two weeks old and never meeting her older brother. May they both rest in peace and harmony.' _ Oh Iggy I'm so sorry, I know how much you wanted to have a sister."

Iggy was kneeling at his mother and sister's grave, tears falling down his face. "I did have a sister more than one; I have you, Nudge and Angel. I just wished I'd have met Brooke too."

They all stood they're just waiting for Iggy. No one wanted to rush him; no one wanted him to feel like he had to get over it already. He had found and lost his biological family all in one go. They knew how it must have felt. The gang knelt down beside him, and they enveloped him in a big hug, tears all around.

Max got up and came back a few minutes later with some flowers, there was a small flower shop across from the cemetery. She handed the flowers, which where roses, to Iggy. He kissed them and settled them in front of the gravestone. "I love you"

**A/n: I hope you liked it. And again Im sorry for making you wait.**


End file.
